


Sleep < Thesis Research < Your Brother’s Poorly-Timed Engagement Announcement

by purgatorymaybe



Series: 15-Minute Destiel Moments [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (thanks Dean), (thanks Sammy), M/M, Teen & Up for one (1) use of the word ‘fuck’, and for implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorymaybe/pseuds/purgatorymaybe
Summary: Follows work 4 in this series, “Ring”, although work 4 does not need to be read for this work to make sense.





	Sleep < Thesis Research < Your Brother’s Poorly-Timed Engagement Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Follows work 4 in this series, “Ring”, although work 4 does not need to be read for this work to make sense.

Sam was knee-deep in his thesis research when his phone trilled out Led Zeppelin’s ‘Ramble On’. What the hell was Dean calling about at half past midnight on a Wednesday? Wait. Half past midnight? Fuck, it’s Thursday. Sam closed his eyes and slid into a deep slouch. “Hey Dean,” he mumbled. “Wh’t izzit?”

“Cas and I are getting married!” Dean rushed out. Sam groaned. God, could his brother have waited twelve hours? “Congratulations. When’s the wedding?”

“Well, he kinda just proposed, so there’s not a set date, but i was thinking late summer, y’know, after everybody gets back from-“

Sam sits up in a rush, suddenly filled with adrenaline. “Wait wait wait wait. _What_ did you say? Say that again.”

“I was thinking of having the wedding in late summer? Can you hear me, bud?”

“Before that. You’re getting _married_?”

“Yes,” Dean affirmed dryly. “To Cas. Of course. Do you need to get your ears checked? Are you even listening to me?”

Sam hunched over his desk. “You and Cas are getting married,” he repeated. “What- when did this start happening?”

Dean coughed. “Well, uh, long story short, I found the ring today and he kinda proposed on the spot? So. Yeah. We’re getting married.”

Sam ground the heel of his palm into his temple. “And you couldn’t’ve called me earlier? It’s past midnight, Dean.”

“Well, y’see, we’ve kind of been, uh, celebrating? A, uh. A lot. And Cas is finally all. Um. Calm, y’know, so I just.”

“You’re disgusting,” Sam said dryly. “Call me tomorrow, preferably around noon, if you two aren’t still ‘celebrating’.”


End file.
